Le Vampire de Baker Street
by DakotaLestrange
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, un vampire ? Avouez que ce n'est pas si irrationnel que ça. Dans le fond cela expliquerait beaucoup de l'ensemble des étrangetés du personnage... [Version écrite pendant le CampNaNoWriMo2019]
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle John Hamish Watson et je suis un loup-garou. Drôle d'entrée en matière n'est-ce pas ? Comment c'est arrivé ? C'était à l'époque où j'étais encore capitaine dans l'armée de Sa Majesté, plus précisément lors d'un déploiement qui nous avait menés, mon régiment et moi, dans la jungle. Mais le but de ces écrits n'est pas de raconter cette histoire qui n'intéressera, j'en ai bien peur, fort peu de monde.

J'étais donc de retour à Londres, mais la situation s'était révélée bien plus complexe que ce que j'avais prévu. Tout d'abord, il était arrivé un moment où je ne pouvais plus rester chez mon frère, ensuite, parce que l'oisiveté ne m'avait jamais réussie. Il avait fallu que je trouve une solution pour remettre mon existence sur la bonne voie.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé au Speedy's dans Baker Street. On m'avait mentionnée une annonce pour de la colocation. Ce n'était plus vraiment de mon âge, mais au vu de l'urgence de la situation et de l'état de mes finances, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre solution. Il y a tout un tas d'indices qui auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille quant à mon futur colocataire cette soirée-là. L'heure peu conventionnelle n'en était toutefois pas un. La nuit tombait tôt en cette période et l'homme ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à avoir des horaires de bureau des plus classiques. Je ne me rappellerais seulement bien plus tard que s'il avait porté plusieurs fois sa tasse à ses lèvres ce jour-là, le niveau de liquide dans le récipient était resté le même. Prêter attention aux détails, un conseil que j'appris très vite à mettre en pratique par dans la suite.

L'entrevue fut plutôt déconcertante, du début à la fin. Il était tout simplement impossible de ne pas être pris au dépourvu en compagnie d'un tel énergumène. Sa façon de vous dévisager, de vous analyser froidement et de déduire d'un simple coup d'œil votre histoire ou du moins, une partie signifiante de celle-ci. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour me percer à jour. Je dois avouer que c'est à la fois fascinant et exaspérant d'être la cible d'une telle expérimentation. Et le temps passant n'amoindrit en rien cette surprenante faculté de déduction qui, pour beaucoup, s'apparentait à de la sorcellerie.

De cette rencontre résultèrent deux choses : un nom et une adresse.

Sherlock Holmes.

221B Baker Street.


	2. CHapitre 1

Être le colocataire de Sherlock Holmes n'était pas une chose aisée. D'une part parce qu'il ne fallait pas être de nature impressionnable, même si je devais avouer qu'il est assez surprenant de trouver une tête dans un bocal de formol placée dans le frigo, à sept heures du matin lorsque l'on souhaite tout simplement ajouter un soupçon de lait à son thé. Il ne s'agissait que d'une expérimentation de Sherlock, ceci dit, ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant de le savoir. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, cette association étrange était plutôt fonctionnelle. Même s'il s'avérait ardu d'entretenir une conversation banale avec le détective. Malheureusement, il n'y avait dans ma vie de médecin civil que des choses des plus ordinaires. Ce à quoi il occupait ses journées - ou plutôt ses nuits - n'était pas vraiment un secret, mais il ne savait guère le narrer. J'ai entendu des rapports d'autopsie plus vivants que ses explications millimétrées.

Comment ai-je découvert que mon colocataire était un vampire ? Eh bien, le sang présent sous poches dans le réfrigérateur était un assez bon indice, sans oublier le fait qu'il ne s'activait qu'après le coucher du soleil. En soit, ces deux indices ne sont pas réellement suffisants à corroborer l'hypothèse, c'est vrai. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de réellement surnaturel, d'inhumain chez Sherlock. Dans les faits, cela m'importait peu. Il s'était aisément accommodé de ma nature de lycanthrope, rangeant très probablement l'information dans une des boîtes qui composait son palais mental. Il avait intégré ce paramètre bien plus rapidement que moi pour être honnête, mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Nos trajectoires étaient pour le moment comme deux lignes parallèles : elles ne se croisaient pas et rien ne semblait prédire qu'elles convergent vers un même point. Il faisait sa vie - ou peut-être devrais-je plutôt dire sa non-vie - de son côté et je faisais de même du mien. Notre seul point commun était l'appartement que nus occupions, même si ce dernier était plutôt à l'image du vampire. Étonnant comme ces termes me paraissent normaux désormais, alors que moins d'un an avant que je n'écrive ces lignes, ils n'étaient pour moi que synonymes de fariboles et folklore à mes yeux. S'adapter à Holmes était bien plus aisé que de remettre les pieds dans la vie civile. J'avais beau avoir été un personnel soignant, je n'en étais pas moins un combattant, si bien que les bobos et autres petits rhumes du quotidien me paraissaient parfois fades, bien plus simples à gérer d'une manière générale, ils ne pouvaient rivaliser avec la complexité de mon récent passé.

Je venais à peine de rentrer et d'accrocher mon manteau à la patère lorsque Holmes surgit devant moi comme un diable bondissant hors de sa boite. Depuis le début de notre arrangement locatif, c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais aussi animé. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'excitation fiévreuse.

– Watson, prenez votre veste, nous sortons.

Je me contentais de le dévisager d'un air perplexe, totalement pris au dépourvu, si bien qu'il attrapa mon manteau et me le fourra dans les bras. Impossible de deviner ce qui causait cette effervescence chez Sherlock, ni pourquoi cela requérait ma présence. J'enfilais à la hâte le vêtement et me précipitai à sa suite dans les escaliers, avec un regard un tantinet gêné à l'intention de Mrs Hudson qui avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte au bruit de notre cavalcade. Déjà Holmes s'engouffrait dans la rue, les pans de son long manteau s'agitant derrière lui. Il finit par ralentir et attendre que je le rejoigne. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions installés dans un taxi et je n'avais toujours absolument aucune idée de quelle était notre destination. Impossible d'extirper la moindre information à Sherlock. Il s'était contenté d'un sourire en coin lorsque j'avais posé la question. J'allais donc vers quelque chose d'inconnu. Ce n'était pas forcément pour me plaire, moi qui n'aspirait qu'à un retour à une vie normale. Je ne fis pas vraiment attention au trajet emprunté par le véhicule et Holmes était plongé dans ses pensées. Impossible donc de lui soutirer des informations. Le taxi finit par s'arrêter devant un hôtel, du genre de ceux où une nuit coûte pas loin d'un mois de la pension d'un vétéran. Sauf que devant ce dernier trônaient plusieurs voitures de police et une rue-balise en limitait fortement l'accès. Avant que je ne puisse formuler une question, Holmes avait quitté le taxi, me laissant le soin de régler la course avant de le rejoindre en maugréant dans ma barbe. Il était déjà au niveau du cordon et semblait manifestement être en train de traumatiser le pauvre bobby en faction qui hésitait à le laisser passer. Il ne fallut que quelques instants supplémentaires pour que trois détectives de Scotland Yard débarquent. Deux hommes et une femme. Le plus âgé des premiers était visiblement le plus gradé. Quant à la femme, à en juger par son regard la fois haineux et réprobateur à l'intention de Holmes, elle ne le portait clairement pas dans son cœur. Le troisième, le plus jeune des détectives, se tenait légèrement en retrait. Comme s'il observait ou attendait quelque chose.

– Laissez-le passer, Simmons. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir.

Écarlate, le policier en uniforme s'exécuta en bafouillant maladroitement des excuses inaudibles. Je n'avais pas bougé pour ma part, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Sherlock attendait de moi.

– Vous attendez la pluie, Watson ? Une affaire nous attend.

Je me demandais quand est-ce que nous étions devenus ce "nous". C'était mon tour d'être pris au dépourvu. Je me glissais sous le ruban de délimitation avec un sourire d'excuse pour le policier en faction. Ce n'était pas sa journée, le pauvre. Puis j'avançais à la suite du groupe, sans plus comprendre pourquoi Holmes avait tant tenu à ma présence. Cela ne devait pas être parce que j'étais docteur - le Yard avait ses légistes et autres techniciens scientifiques plus qualifiés que moi pour intervenir sur une scène de crimes. Pourtant, Sherlock semblait avoir une idée en tête. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Le silence qui régnait dans l'ascenseur était presque solide.

Je n'étais pas vraiment à mon aise et fus plutôt soulagé lorsque la machine s'arrêta au dernier étage. J'en sortis après les autres. Le couloir était propre et bien éclairé. Une légère odeur douceâtre et métallique à la fois flottait dans l'air. Du sang, atténué par l'odeur d'un parfum de synthèse, mais c'était assurément de l'hémoglobine qui embaumait légèrement le corridor. Les effluves étaient plus fortes devant la porte estampillée 403, devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés. Un membre du personnel, âgé de tout au plus trente ans et au teint blafard était planté là, tripotant nerveusement sa clé. J'en déduisis assez aisément que la cause de son trouble était derrière la porte et qu'il aurait donné cher pour ne pas être là. Holmes examinait la porte, pendant que le détective en chef se tournait vers l'employé.

– Elle était verrouillée à votre arrivée, vous dites ?

– Oui, inspecteur Lestrade. La chambre était censée être vide. Monsieur Fitzgerald n'avait pas réservé pour ce soir. Il devait revenir demain. Je devais p-préparer la chambre...

Le pauvre garçon avait l'air au bord des larmes. Le policier se tourna vers moi, comme s'il découvrait tout juste ma présence. Il fallait dire que j'étais plutôt discret, voire même invisible comparé à mon colocataire.

– Vous avez dit que vous étiez qui, au juste ?

– Docteur John Watson...

Avant même que je ne puisse dire autre chose, Sherlock prit la parole.

– Mon assistant.

Ah. Je sentis un regard curieux se poser sur moi. La policière s'était contentée de grimacer en entendant la précision. Le jeune inspecteur, lui, avait l'air intrigué, du moins c'était ce qui transparaissait dans son regard car il était impassible. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Holmes qui venait de récupérer le passe du garçon d'hôtel et d'ouvrir la porte. L'odeur se fit plus prégnante et teinté d'un soupçon de décomposition. Magnifique façon de terminer une journée, vraiment. Visiblement, monsieur Fitzgerald était soit arrivé plus tôt que prévu, soit il n'était pas vraiment parti la dernière fois. Il aurait eu du mal, puisqu'il était assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre, devant une tasse de thé froid depuis longtemps. Cela aurait presque pu passer pour une mort naturelle, si le pauvre homme n'avait pas été _écorché_. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir un certain nombre de choses glauques, mais on avait atteint là un certain niveau. Quelqu'un derrière moi réprima un haut le cœur. Holmes ne semblait pas particulièrement affecté par la situation. Pire encore, cela semblait parfaitement lui convenir. Difficile de pouvoir décrire plus précisément son comportement, mais il ressemblait assez à un chien de chasse qui vient de lever une piste.

– Quand est-ce que Fitzgerald a été vu pour la dernière fois ?

Il y eut un bruit de pages tournées rapidement.

– Il y a deux jours.

Deux jours ? Je m'étais légèrement approché du corps et cette annonce me fit froncer les sourcils. Il était à mes yeux assez peu probable que cela soit le cas.

– Deux jours, vraiment ? J'aurais plutôt dit trois.

– Les caméras l'ont pourtant filmé quittant l'hôtel mercredi à quinze heures.

Je ne relevais pas le fait que l'on puisse modifier ce genre de choses. Je n'en savais pas suffisamment sur ce sujet pour faire une quelconque remarque. Ce qui ne m'empêchais pas d'être clairement dubitatif. La vraie date du décès serait donnée suite à l'autopsie. Holmes fit le tour de la pièce non sans s'arrêter au niveau du cadavre pour le humer... Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi ma présence avait été requise. En tout cas, le psychopathe qui avait assassiné Fitzgerald n'en était peut-être pas à son coup d'essai. L'écorchage avait été proprement réalisé. Je ne me sentis pas plus à l'aise après ce constat. J'imagine que même les loups-garous ont un seuil de tolérance face à l'horreur.

Une fois que Holmes eut fini d'observer la scène de crime sous tous les angles, il quitta la chambre. Je mis quelques instants à lui emboîter le pas. En sortant de la pièce , je frôlais l'épaule de la détective.

– Désolé.

– Ce n'est rien. Mais si j'étais vous, je me méfierais de Holmes.

Je la fixais sans comprendre, mais elle s'était détournée pour échanger avec Lestrade. Ma présence sur les lieux n'était donc plus requise. Sherlock attendait au niveau de l'ascenseur. La descente fut silencieuse. Je pouvais presque entendre cliqueter les rouages du cerveau de mon colocataire. Pour ma part, je ne me sentis mieux qu'un fois sorti de l'oppressant bâtiment. Même l'odeur des gaz d'échappement paraissait agréable comparée à celle d'une mort violente. Je m'attendais à ce que Holmes me fasse une remarque, mais il restait coi. Il n'avait pas l'air du genre à s'éterniser en palabres. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes froissé de sa poche droite et en glissa une entre ses lèvres. Il ne chercha pas à m'en proposer. Il avait dû remarquer que je ne fumais pas, lorsqu'il m'avait analysée au café. Un second taxi vint nous chercher pour nous ramener à Baker Street.

– Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette situation ? me demanda-t-il.

– Je crois que les détectives se trompent sur la date du décès, mais cela n'explique pas le fait que la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur à leur arrivée.

Ni les caméras, ajoutai-je en mon for intérieur, même s'il restait l'explication évidente d'une falsification.

– Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

– Simple logique. Vous pouvez être utile sur cette enquête. Sans parler du fait qu'être un simple médecin de ville semble vous ennuyer au plus haut point.

Il avait raison en disant ces mots, je devais bien l'avouer, mais cela me semblait un peu léger comme explication. Sinon, il m'aurait entraîné dans l'une de ses enquêtes bien plus rapidement. Cependant, il me fut impossible d'obtenir plus d'informations durant le trajet.


	3. Chapitre 2

Une fois de retour au 221B Baker Street, je pris place au salon, face à Holmes. Maintenant que nous étions à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, peut-être que mon colocataire se montrerait moins avare de paroles. Comme il restait silencieux, j'en profitai pour aller faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

– C'est récurrent pour Scotland Yard de faire appel à vous pour ce genre d'enquêtes ?

On était quand même bien éloignés des prérogatives d'un détective privé, après tout.

– Oh, seulement dès qu'un crime dépasse l'entendement de Lestrade.

C'était une raison assez vague. Je fronçais les sourcils, m'apprêtant à demander plus de précisions sur le sujet, mais il me prit de court.

– Dans notre affaire par exemple, la chambre était fermée de l'intérieur. Monsieur Fitzgerald, si tant est que le cadavre soit le sien, était censé avoir quitté l'hôtel depuis deux jours, caméras à l'appui. Le Yard avait atteint ses limites.

Il y avait un certain degré de condescendance dans le constat de Holmes, comme s'il tentait de démontrer une évidence qui aurait dû me sauter aux yeux. J'allais lui demander pour la seconde fois pourquoi il m'avait impliqué dans l'affaire mais il me prit de court.

– Qu'avez vous remarqué dans cette pièce, Watson ?

Je tentai de me remémorer ce que j'avais vu dans la chambre d'hôtel, bien que mon attention ait surtout été attirée par le cadavre. L'avantage d'avoir été médecin en zone de guerre – en plus de connaître une méthode pour briser chaque os du corps que l'on peut nommer – c'est que l'on apprend un peu par la force des choses à examiner les lieux avant toute chose.

– Eh bien, le lit avait été refait et les draps probablement changés. Il y avait une tasse de thé sur la table basse donc notre mort était là après que la chambre ait été faite. Cela ressemblait assez à une mise en scène.

– Quoi d'autre ?

Quoi d'autre ? Ses doigts tambourinaient avec impatience sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Avais-je raté quelque chose ? Je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs des lieux.

– L'écorché ! Il n'y avait aucune trace de ses habits.

Il sembla approuver. C'était étonnant de voir que ce détail m'était sorti de l'esprit tant tout semblait dérisoire comparé au reste de la scène. Comme le dit le proverbe, le diable se cache dans les détails.

– Vous n'avez en revanche pas remarqué que la tasse avait été déplacée pour être posée face au macchabée. Mais je n'en attendais pas tant.

Je me sentis un brin agacé par cette remarque. Ceci dit, il avait une fois de plus raison : cela m'avait totalement échappé.

– Donc, il a été en présence de son agresseur ?

– C'est plutôt élémentaire, Watson.

Hmpf. Je réprimais le grondement lupin qui montait dans ma gorge et crus percevoir un éclat amusé dans le regard de Holmes. Il fallait que je sois plus prudent. Une transformation impromptue dans le salon, en présence d'un vampire... cela aurait à coup sûr eu un impact négatif sur cette colocation. C'était déjà un petit miracle que cela soit possible, peut-être qu'avec quelqu'un de moins maître de lui, cela aurait tourné au vinaigre.

Nous devions toutefois attendre la confirmation de l'identité du cadavre avant de poursuivre notre enquête. Pour nous occuper, nous avions rassemblé autant d'informations que possible tant sur l'hôtel que sur la victime supposée. Dans mon cas, ces recherches avaient légèrement empiété sur mon temps libre, je ne m'y plongeai que lorsque j'étais au 221B. Elias Fitzgerald était le descendant d'un Lord quelconque et obscur, président directeur général d'une société de biotechnologie, science dans laquelle il avait un doctorat, célibataire sans héritier. Ce dernier point faisait de sa sœur cadette une suspecte idéale, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le degré de barbarie du meurtre, bien trop violent pour une simple histoire d'héritage. Je n'y voyais pas beaucoup plus clair à vrai dire, mais ces informations semblaient primordiales pour Holmes. C'était fascinant de le voir s'agiter, compulser méthodiquement et rapidement un quelconque livre en rapport avec les sujets de recherches de la firme Fitzgerald, les reposer ensuite, faire une sorte de « Who's who » de l'entourage du défunt. Parfois, il s'éclipsait de l'appartement. Je supputais que c'était pour se nourrir. Cependant, je ne remarquai jamais chez lui de traces de ses repas et comme il n'y avais pas eu d'articles de presse à propos de voles à la banque du sang ou d'épidémie d'exsanguination, j'étais on ne peut plus perplexe. Holmes devait s'en délecter.

Nous eûmes confirmation de l'identité du mort trois jours plus tard. J'eus la satisfaction partielle d'apprendre que la date du décès correspondait à mon estimation. Un nouveau mystère venait de s'ajouter à l'équation : la vidéosurveillance avait-elle été trafiquée et si oui, comment ? Celui qui était derrière ça était doué, car la modification était indécelable. Je croyais que Holmes sauterait sur l'occasion mais il semblait préférer laisser le sujet aux effectifs de Scotland Yard. C'était un énigme trop simple pour qu'il y gâche ses capacités. Non, désormais, il voulait démontrer et comprendre comment le meurtre avait été commis. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôtel, toujours interdite d'accès au public tant que l'enquête durerait. Il s'en dégageait une atmosphère un peu glauque et lourde, comme si les murs du bâtiment s'étaient imprégnés des actes violents qui y avaient eu lieu. C'était une sensation vaguement oppressante. La chambre, vidée de son morbide occupant n'était guère plus agr"able.

– Vous le sentez, n'est-ce pas Watson ?

Je me tournai vers Sherlock, sans comprendre.

– Vous êtes un lycanthrope, après tout. Vous ne trouvez pas que quelque chose "cloche" ?

– Bien évidemment que quelque chose cloche, quelqu'un a été assassiné dans cette pièce.

Ceci dit, effectivement, cette mort laissait une sorte de trace piquante dans l'air, une empreinte émotionnelle, assez similaire à de l'électricité statique, à ceci près que ce n'était pas ma peau qui se hérissait mais mon côté loup-garou. Je n'y avais pas prêté beaucoup d'attention sur le coup, mettant mon ressenti sur le compte de la scène en elle-même. Sachant que la nature de Holmes n'était pas non plus neutre en termes de réactions lupines.

– Vous le sentez aussi, Holmes ?

– Les meurtres violents laissent toujours une trace émotionnelle forte, qui brille comme un phare dans la nuit.

C'était assez sibyllin comme réponse. J'en déduisis que c'était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un oui venant de lui. Cela donnait aussi une piste de réponses aux questions que je me posais au sujet de mon colocataire. Mon hypothèse avait été suffisamment improbable pour que je la relègue d'office à l'arrière-plan. Il allait falloir que je me documente sur le sujet. J'aurais pu poser directement la question au principal intéressé, mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr de la sincérité de sa réponse. Je doutais pouvoir aisément trouver des preuves de l'existence de vampires se nourrissant des émotions des victimes plutôt que de leur sang. C'était relativement improbable, mais j'en avais vaguement entendu parler. Après tout, depuis que j'étais un loup-garou, j'avais appris à relativiser ce que je trouvais normal ou non. Mon existence entière avait été chamboulée par cette transformation et depuis, il m'était presque impossible de ne pas me poser de questions sur les réalités et les bizarreries qui régissaient l'univers dans lequel je vivais. J'avais toujours été de nature sceptique mais si un individu me disait aujourd'hui qu'il avait trouvé un chaudron rempli de pièces d'or au pied d'un arc-en-ciel, j'aurais été moins prompt à rire de lui qu'avant ma morsure. Tout cela pour dire que Holmes était une plus grande énigme à mes yeux, même comparé à ce meurtre.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ni où regarder ni quoi chercher. Le corps n'était plus là et la tasse avait été mise sous scellé pour être examinée à l'institut médico-légal. La pièce avait l'air vide de tout indice à présent.

– Est-ce que je dois chercher quelque chose de particulier ?

J'avais fini par poser la question, n'appréciant pas outre mesure de rester les bras ballants. Je ne lisais pas dans les pensées pour savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi.

– Un détail qui aurait échappé au Yard. Ou plutôt aux humains.

Je me retins de proposer sarcastiquement de renifler la pièce sous tous les angles pour trouver l'odeur du meurtrier. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas si stupide que cela pouvait paraître. J'essayais de me concentrer à nouveau, de trier les odeurs que je percevais tout comme on démêle des ficelles qui s'embrouillent. J'ignorais celle de Holmes. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'ouverture de la chambre. Je ne me faisais que peu d'illusion, en dehors de l'odeur tenace des nettoyants chimiques et celle de la putréfaction du corps, je ne pensais pas trouver autre chose. Et pourtant à ma grande surprise, il y avait bien quelque chose d'autre, en filigrane. Une odeur douce-amère qui me fit penser à du cyanure, une seconde senteur s'approchait plus du soufre. En dehors de ça, il n'y avait rien de différent. J'étais plutôt étonné d'avoir réussi à découvrir ces odeurs après trois jours, seulement, je ne voyais pas à quoi elles pouvaient être rattachées, même si la première pouvait être associée à la mort de Fitzgerald. La seconde restait trop imprécise pour que je lui trouve un lien logique. Je finis par remarquer que Holmes me fixait avec un « alors ? » dans le regard. Ce qui me donnait surtout le sentiment d'être analysé sous un microscope.

– Cyanure et soufre.

Sherlock ne montra aucune réaction à mon annonce. Peut-être le savait-il déjà. Il avait l'être d'être déjà au courant. Seulement, je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter. Il aurait fallu faire ça plus tôt s'il avait vraiment voulu compter sur un flair de loup-garou pour trouver une piste à suivre.

– Fitzgerald a bien été empoisonné au cyanure d'après l'examen toxicologique réalisé par le médecin légiste de Scotland Yard. Le soufre vous avez dit ?

– Ça y ressemble fortement en tout cas.

Mon odorat n'était quand même pas infaillible. C'était seulement ce que j'étais parvenu à identifier. Holmes finit par hocher la tête, sans pour autant avoir l'air satisfait de la réponse obtenue. Cette impression d'être jugé me donnait la sensation d'être de retour sur les bancs de l'école, ce qui est vraiment désagréable lorsqu'on est adulte.

– Comment croyez-vous que notre tueur se soit enfui ? Et où sont passés les habitus du mort ... et sa peau ?

Bon sang de bois, en énonçant ces mots, je venais de me rendre compte que personne n'avait évoqué la peau de l'infortuné écorché. Ce n'était pourtant pas un détail anodin.

– La réponse la plus simple et logique est en général la bonne, Watson. Quelle est-elle à votre avis ?

– Qu'il se soit débarrassé des affaires en quittant l'hôtel ?

– Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous oubliez les caméras.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais peur de comprendre ce que Sherlock avait à l'esprit. Certes, on peut enfiler les habits d'un mort. Mais pas sa peau. Non. Non. Non. Des vampires et des lycanthropes, je pouvais le tolérer et l'accepter. Revêtir l'enveloppe charnelle d'un mort, quand même ! Aucun être humain, même le pire d'entre-eux ne le ferait. C'était tout juste bon pour un film d'horreur. Il y avait forcément une explication différente, toute aussi logique et beaucoup moins farfelue, quoi que puisse en penser mon colocataire aux crocs affûtés. Cela étant, j'étais bien incapable de trouver cette hypothèse bien plus rassurante pour mon esprit.

– Parce que vous connaissez des gens capables de faire ça ?

Si c'était le cas, je n'étais plus très sûr de vouloir rester à Baker Street. Rompre la monotonie de ma vie de médecin de ville, oui. La chasse au dahu ou aux sorcières, non merci. J me frottais machinalement le menton tout en réfléchissant.

– Et par les escaliers de secours ou les accès du personnel ? Il n'y a que rarement des caméras, non ?

Mais Holmes écarta cette hypothèse d'un revers de la main qui semblait agacé. J'aurais vraiment préféré avoir ce qui s'apparentait à un acquiescement de sa part. Il semblerait que non. J'avais une détestable impression qui commençait à me coller à la peau. Cette histoire ne pouvait pas bien finir, surtout si ce quelque chose qui jouait à écorcher les gens apprenait que nous étions à ses trousses. Voilà que je pensais que ça pouvait être le cas. Nous fîmes un dernier tour des lieux avant de les quitter pour retourner à Baker Street.


	4. Chapitre 3

L'enquête piétinait, que ce soit du côté de Scotland Yard ou du nôtre, ce qui rendait Sherlock irascible et difficilement supportable, même pour une personne de bon aloi. Il avait joué du violon pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. La nuit fut donc courte et tout sauf reposante. Je fus plutôt soulagé de quitter l'appartement pour commencer une nouvelle journée de travail. Plutôt que de prendre le taxi ou les transports en commun, je décidais de marcher jusqu'au cabinet où j'exerçais, j'avais bien assez de temps devant moi pour m'octroyer un moment d'activité physique.

Au détour d'une rue, alors que je n'étais plus très loin de ma destination, une odeur soufrée parvint à mes narines. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre pour m'assurer que j'avais suffisamment de temps devant moi car je détestai être en retard, je bifurquais dans la ruelle. L'odeur était bien trop semblable à celle de l'hôtel pour qu'il n'y ait aucun lien entre les deux. Cependant, la ruelle était plus que déserte, ce qui fut une déception. J'en fis rapidement le tour, m'attardant vers les poubelles, mais ces dernières ne sentaient que l'accumulation de détritus qu'elles contenaient et qui pourrissaient lentement. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps dans cet échec, je repris mon chemin et arrivais juste à l'heure.

La coïncidence ne me quitta pas de la journée. C'était ce genre de détail qui reste dans un coin de l'esprit et qui en devient obsédant, comme lorsqu'on doute avoir verrouillé la porte de son domicile avant de partir travailler. Je finis par envoyer l'adresse de la rue à Holmes : il pouvait toujours aller y fureter pour s'occuper, ce qui me libéra à peine l'esprit. Les consultations s'enchaînèrent à un rythme soutenu, si bien qu'une fois mon dernier patient raccompagné à la porte, je m'écroulais sur mon fauteuil avec un bruyant soupir de soulagement. J'étais en train de me demander si j'allais repasser par la ruelle au retour, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, me tirant de ma réflexion. Je me relevais en maugréant avec un léger agacement pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant le jeune inspecteur de Scotland Yard, dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il me tendit la main avec un sourire affable.

– Inspecteur Dean Cassady. Nous n'avons pas été présentés.

– Docteur John Watson. Entrez.

Bien évidemment, il connaissait déjà mon nom. Je m'écartais du passage pour le laisser pénétrer dans mon bureau.

– En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? C'est en rapport avec votre enquête ?

Il n'avait l'air ni blessé ni malade et s'il avait désiré faire une visite de courtoisie, il aurait très bien venir à Baker Street. Dean avait pris place sur le fauteuil destiné au patient, si bien que je repris ma place dans mon siège.

– Oui et non. Il y a aussi un peu de curiosité de ma part.

Il eut l'air amusé de ma surprise. Il fallait dire que je ne lui avais pas vraiment prêté attention à l'hôtel tant il était resté dans l'ombre de ses collègues.

– Eh bien... Hum... Que voulez-vous savoir ?

– Déjà, comment un médecin comme vous en est venu à assister quelqu'un comme Sherlock Holmes ?

Il n'y avait pas de traces d'animosité dans sa voix, contrairement à la fois où sa collègue m'avait - très rapidement - parlé de mon colocataire.

– Comme moi ?

Dean eut un demi-sourire contrit, ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment juvénile. Il ne semblait même pas avoir trente ans. En fait, il avait l'air aussi jeune que le bobby de la scène de crime.

– Je me suis renseigné sur vous. A la demande de Greg. Lestrade.

Je haussais un sourcil inquisiteur.

– Drôle de retour au pays, Doc'. Le Royal Regiment of Fusiliers puis le Royal Army Medical Corps. Irak. Afghanistan... Un dossier militaire impressionnant. Et vous vous retrouvez juste ici ?

– Il faut bien retrouver une vie normale.

Il me mettait presque mal à l'aise à me fixer de ses yeux d'un gris acier, comme s'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire.

– Quant à mon association avec Holmes, initialement nous étions simplement colocataires.

Et son idée de m'entraîner dans une enquête ne l'avait piqué que lorsqu'on avait fait appel à lui suite au meurtre de Fitzgerald. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait apprendre de plus à mon sujet, à moins qu'il ne soit aussi au courant de l'existence des vampires et des loups-garous. Impossible donc de savoir ce qu'il me voulait réellement. Nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence pendant quelques instants. Enfin, de nous deux, j'étais probablement le plus méfiant.

– Vous auriez pu postuler au Yard, avec un dossier comme le vôtre.

– J'aime mieux aider les vivants.

C'était vra et faux à la fois et je crois bien qu'il le savait autant que moi. La discussion dévia un peu sur l'armée en général pendant quelques minutes, puis Dean brossa son pantalon avant de se lever et je l'imitais. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que Sherlock, mais là où ce dernier était ascétique, Cassady était imposant, une carrure de sportif. Sa veste en cuir de style pilote d'avion n'arrivait pas vraiment à atténuer cette impression de force brute qui se dégageait de lui, même lorsqu'il était au repos. Nous échangeâmes une poignée de main cordiale. Juste avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna et me fixa derechef.

– Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, Doc ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, en Afghanistan. J'ai une dette envers vous.

La porte se referma sur l'écho de ses paroles. J'avais soigné plus d'un soldat, suffisamment pour ne pas me souvenir de la plupart d'entre eux. Il m'était impossible de le replacer sur le terrain. Je me rendis compte que j'avais fixé la porte pendant cinq bonnes minutes tandis que je tentais de me remémorer la fois où j'avais sauvé la vie de Dean à l'en croire. Je secouais la tête, attrapai mon manteau et quittai le cabinet. Le temps s'était refroidi et je renonçais à aller fureter dans la ruelle pour rentrer directement à l'appartement. Sur le trajet, je ne pus m'empêcher de réfléchir une nouvelle fois à la visite de l'inspecteur. C'était plutôt étrange qu'elle ait eu lieu le même jour où j'avais de nouveau senti l'odeur soufrée. Ou alors, j'étais simplement en train de devenir paranoïaque. C'était probablement ça, parce que l'odeur n'était pas du tout présente en salle de consultation. Je devais être trop tendu, cette enquête occupait un peu trop de place dans mon esprit. Rasséréné par cette réflexion, mon retour à Baker Street se fit d'un bon pas, plus léger qu'à l'aller.

Holmes était là où je l'avais laissé en partant, à savoir en robe de chambre et avachi sur son fauteuil de prédilection, tenant distraitement son violon. Il bougeait si peu malgré ses yeux ouverts qu'on aurait pu le croire endormi. J'accrochais mon manteau à sa patère et me frottais les mains pour rétablir la circulation sanguine dans mes doigts.

– Vous n'avez pas bougé ?

Pas de réponse. Je laissais échapper un soupir et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'avais dans l'idée de me reposer mais je me retrouvai finalement attablé à mon bureau, devant mon ordinateur. Je délaissai le fichier dans lequel je notais les informations relatives à notre enquête et ouvris un navigateur internet. J'entrai le nom du jeune inspecteur dans le moteur de recherche, une méthode certes bête et méchante mais qui avait fait ses preuves. Il y avait quelques homonymes, mais je finis par trouver le bon Dean Cassady. En quelques clics, je découvris qu'il avait effectivement servi dans la British Army, plus précisément au sein du 3rd Battalion of Parachute Regiment dans la 16 Air Assault Brigade. Nous avions ainsi plusieurs missions en commun. Blessé à deux reprises, il avait été démobilisé avec les honneurs. Il avait rejoint Scotland Yard environ deux ans après son retour à la vie civile. Cette paire d'années, en revanche, étaient un mystère, tout comme sa vie avant l'armée. Aucune trace de lui sur les réseaux sociaux non plus, mais du peu que je savais sur le personnage, cela ne me surprenait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il m'ait reconnu, même si je ne le remettais pas pour ma part. Il doit être plus aisé de se rappeler son sauveur que de se remémorer quelqu'un qu'on avait soigné quand cet acte constitue presque une routine professionnelle. Je finis par refermer l'ordinateur, le secret autour de Dean s'était légèrement éclairci. Je me frottais l'arrête du nez, la fatigue de la journée commençait à se faire sentir. J'allais me préparer un encas dans la cuisine avant de ne plus avoir la force de lever ne serait-ce que le petit orteil. Holmes semblait fusionné avec son fauteuil. Je m'assis en face de lui et posai mon assiette de sandwichs sur la table basse.

– Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

Visiblement, non. Enfin, s'il pouvait daigner répondre. Je me concentrai sur mon ersatz de repas.

– Dean est passé vous voir.

Je sursautai et renversai presque mon assiette. Je m'empressai de déglutir ma bouchée. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation de la part du détective.

– Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

– Vous êtes rentré plus agacé qu'à votre départ et votre veste est imprégnée de son odeur.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Son odorat était plus développé que le mien ou alors il fallait vraiment que je sois plus attentif. Je secouai la tête.

– Vous le connaissez ?

– J'ai déjà travaillé avec lui. C'est probablement la meilleure recrue de Lestrade.

– Apparemment nous avons été déployés en même temps.

– Mais vous en doutez.

– Oui. Mais peut-être est-ce juste cette enquête qui me perturbe. Je ne me rappelle vraiment pas l'avoir croisé, encore moins de l'avoir soigné.

Holmes posa son violon au sol avec précaution et croisa les doigts.

– Il est passé dans la ruelle que vous m'avez signalée.

– Est-ce qu'il a trouvé quelque chose ?

– Une partie des affaires de Fitzgerald, mais pas directement dans la ruelle. Dans un réduit appartenant à l'un des bâtiments situés dans cette rue.

Je n'avais donc pas halluciné, même si cette découverte ne semblait pas vraiment faire avancer l'enquête. Et puis, pourquoi Dean n'en avait-il pas parlé lorsqu'il était passé me voir ? Au final, seules la veste et la chemise du défunt avaient été retrouvées. La seconde, copieusement tâchée de sang était en train d'être analysée, dès fois que ce soit l'ADN du suspect qui la maculait.

– L'enquête est donc relancée.

Simple constat. Cependant, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Holmes était resté à l'appartement. Me disant qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison d'attendre ici et avec le pressentiment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, je m'empressai de finir ma collation, toute trace de fatigue semblait s'être évaporée à l'idée d'une prochaine montée d'adrénaline.

Minuit venait se sonner lorsqu'on frappa avec insistance à la porte. J'étais en train de somnoler sur mon fauteuil tandis que Sherlock s'était plongé dans de nouvelles recherches frénétiques. Je me levais donc pour aller ouvrir et me retrouvai nez à nez avec l'inspecteur Cassady.

– Inspecteur.

– Docteur.

Il avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup fermer les yeux et se reposer depuis le début de l'enquête. Je l'invitai à entrer et refermai la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa sur le fauteuil que je venais de quitter.

– La ruelle était une impasse. Il n'y a aucune trace d'un ADN différent de celui de Fitzgerald sur ces fringues. Greg est en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens.

Holmes reposa le volume qu'il était en train de consulter et qui m'avait tout l'air d'être plus proche d'un bestiaire que d'un ouvrage scientifique, ce qui était plus plutôt étonnant venant de lui.

– Au contraire, c'est même censé.

Comme il me l'avait dit en évoquant l'un de ses précédents affaires, « une fois que l'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela soit doit être la vérité. » Je me préparai donc à écouter l'hypothèse qu'il ne manquerait pas d'énoncer.

– Il semblerait que notre tueur soit un Marche-peau. Ou du moins quelque chose d'assez proche.

Si j'avais été en train de boire, je me serai probablement étouffé sur ma gorgée. Un Marche-Peau ? C'était vraiment du pur folklore. Je pouvais le concevoir, étant donné ma nature, mais je ne pouvais pas être certain que le policier soit prêt à l'entendre.

– Watson, rappelez-nous les faits.

Humpf.

– Pas de trace d'effraction. Un corps écorché. Pas de trace de sa peau ni de ses habits. Une odeur de cyanure. Et à présent les habits ensanglantés, trouvés dans une ruelle. Aucun ADN étranger.

Des informations concises. Énoncées ainsi, elle ne laissaient pas vraiment la place à l'imagination. Dean restait silencieux. Il n'avait pas l'air de tomber des nues, comme s'il était lui-même parvenu à une conclusion similaire que Holmes n'avait fait que confirmer.

– S'il n'y a pas d'autre explication... Et où va-t-on bien pouvoir trouver un Marche-Peau ? On ne peut pas vraiment émettre d'avis de recherche sur Fitzgerald. Non seulement il est à la morgue, mais l'annonce de sa mort est déjà parue dans les journaux. Ainsi que des commentaires tout sauf élogieux à notre égard.

Il ne put réprimer une légère grimace. Les journalistes n'étaient pas réputés pour leur tendresse envers Scotland Yard dès qu'une affaire comme celle-ci s'éternisait.


	5. Chapitre 4

J'avais laissé Holmes et Dean dans le salon pour faire mes propres recherches sur les marches-peaux. Au moment où je m'installais devant mon ordinateur, un détail me frappa. L'attitude de l'inspecteur à l'annonce de la nature du meurtrier aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, une absence de réaction telle que la sienne ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il savait pour le monde surnaturel. Partant de ce constat, une autre information émergea dans mon esprit. Sherlock avait reconnu son odeur sur ma tenue, alors même que j'en avais été incapable. Or, tout comme deux personnes ne peuvent avoir un ADN strictement identique, il en va de même pour leur odeur. Par exemple, Holmes avait une odeur un peu ferreuse, légèrement âcre. L'inspecteur Lestrade sentait plus le vieux papier et le menthol. Dean m'avait plus marqué olfactivement ar une fragrance qui mêlait l'huile de moteur, l'after-shave et le tabac. Sauf que ce parfum en dissimulait un autre, plus épicé, semblable à celui d'une forêt un soir de tempête. Cet effluve-là ressemblait énormément au mien, si bien que je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Dean et moi n'avions pas seulement l'armée en commun en fin de compte. Holmes n'en ayant pas parlé, il devait s'attendre à ce que je le découvre par moi-même. Pas très vif le loup-garou. Il faudrait que j'ai une discussion avec le jeune homme, mais plus tard. Fitzgerald restait notre priorité absolue.

Chercher Marche-Peau, ou plutôt Marcheur de Peau, dans un moteur de recherche n'était probablement pas ma requête la plus saugrenue, mais ça en était assez proche. Naturellement, tous les résultats renvoyaient à la mythologie, la plupart évoquaient les légendes amérindiennes, Navajo plus précisément. C'était un sujet que je connaissais très mal, mais cela correspondait assez bien au cas auquel nous étions confrontés, bien que l'explication « Méchant Chaman » me paraisse étrange, il semblait bien qu'on ait à affaire à un être qui volait la peau des gens. Malheureusement, cette information ne nous aidait pas beaucoup pour découvrir le motif de ce meurtre. Pire encore, ça allait assurément compliquer les choses pour Scotland Yard, à moins qu'ils n'aient monté une Brigade Spéciale pour les Affaires Surnaturelles. Autrement dit, nous allions devoir gérer toute cette histoire à trois : deux loups-garous et un vampire. Sherlock en avait probablement l'habitude, mais c'était une situation totalement inédite pour moi. Je notais quelques informations cruciales sur un carnet. C'était quand même peu de choses, cela tenait à peine sur une page. Holmes en savait probablement plus que ce que j'avais pu trouver sur le sujet. Je retournais au salon avec mes notes pour trouver Dean sur le départ. Il m'adressa un léger sourire.

– Je vais tenter de remonter la piste. Essayer de trouver où notre tueur se cache. Une chasse nocturne vous intéresse, Doc ?

Un frisson désagréable courut sur mon échine. L'inspecteur dut le percevoir car son sourire se teinta d'amusement, presque moqueur.

– Une autre fois peut-être.

Je grognais légèrement face à l'insolence de son ton ce qui sembla ne servir qu'à renforcer son hilarité. Il quitta l'appartement et je secouai la tête, agacé de ce comportement. Holmes n'en avait pas perdu une miette, naturellement. la tête

– Vous pensez qu'il a une chance de trouver une piste quelconque ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être sceptique, nous avions perdu trop de temps à mes yeux.

– Les chances ne sont pas totalement nulles, mais pas extraordinaires pour autant.

C'était donc ni un oui ni un non, une réponse qui flottait dans la zone du peut-être, bien assez loin de ses habituelles assertions.

– Vous faites confiance à Cassady ? Il va réellement pouvoir gérer la situation par rapport au Yard ?

Fanfaronner à Baker Street était une chose, mais prendre Lestrade pour un imbécile - ou peu s'en faut - en était une autre.

– Il saura gérer. Après tout, vous n'êtes que la deuxième personne à deviner sa nature.

Il avait eu une infime hésitation au moment de dire le mot deuxième, ça avait à peine été perceptible, je crus simplement qu'il avait rapidement passé en revue les différentes personnes éligibles à cette connaissance.

– Si vous vous inquiétez pour Lestrade, Watson, détrompez-vous. Il est assez rompu à l'exercice de l'inexplicable.

S'il connaissait Sherlock, il devait effectivement avoir l'habitude des choses étranges. Il n'empêche qu'il ne me paraissait guère courtois de ne pas mettre Lestrade au courant des détails de cette affaire. Que feraient des gens normaux s'ils étaient amenés à se retrouver face à l'écorcheur ? Peut-être que les méthodes conventionnelles pour empêcher un crime ne fonctionneraient pas sur cet être en particulier.

– C'est justement pour cela que Dean est parti en chasse.

Depuis quand lisait-il dans mes pensées ?

– Allons, la télépathie c'est simplement pour étonner les enfants. Vous êtes simplement trop expressif, Watson.

Je laissais échapper une espèce de soupir de soulagement. Holmes était parfois un peu trop inhumain pour que cela ne me dérange pas. Pire encore il pouvait se montrer plutôt effrayant quand il agissait de la sorte.

– Une idée de comment nous allons pouvoir attraper notre Marcheur de Peau ?

Clairement, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que j'aurais pu trouver dans mes rapides recherches, parce que j'avais trouvé des données qui étaient essentiellement associées au domaine du folklore. Mais Sherlock réduisit mes espoirs à néant d'un haussement d'épaules désabusé. Retour à la case départ. Encore. Cette fois mon soupir traduisait mon dépit.

– Il faut trouver ce qui amène notre écorcheur à Londres. Et surtout pourquoi choisir Fitzgerald comme victime plutôt que quelqu'un de plus accessible.

Cela me semblait être proche d'une vengeance à mes yeux. Autrement, il y avait énormément de cibles potentielles qui auraient convenu et qui auraient attiré l'attention dans une moindre mesure. Alors que le choix d'un hôtel luxueux comme scène de crime était l'assurance même d'avoir droit à une enquête de premier plan. Enfin, tout cela n'était que l'ensemble de mes hypothèses, hors je n'avais pas vraiment l'expérience des investigations criminelles.

– Oui, nous sommes face à une action préméditée, Watson. C'est élémentaire. Il va nous falloir creuser plus encore du côté de la vie de monsieur Fitzgerald. Sauf si vous préférez courir les rues avec Cassady.

L'idée semblait l'amuser au plus haut point, mais deux loups dans les rues de Londres ? C'était un peu trop voyant, même si les humains ont tendance à détourner le regard quand ça les arrange. De fait, j'étais probablement aussi moins à l'aise que Dean avec mon côté monstre poilu et sanguinaire. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais choisi de changer d'affectation pour une plus éloignée du front avant de prendre ma retraite de l'armée. J'avais la tenace impression que le jeune homme était totalement en phase avec cette nature, avec tous ses aspects même les pires. C'était peut-être ce point qui me dérangeait le plus avec Dean. Sa façon de ne pas être dérangé par le goût de la violence. Cela se lisait assez dans sa manière de se tenir et de se comporter. Il avait tout l'air d'un prédateur. C'était probablement une chance qu'il soit du côté de la loi. Je n'aurais pas aimé l'avoir comme ennemi - loup-garou comme simple humain. Pourtant, il donnait l'air d'être un jeune homme équilibré et maître de ses réactions. Mais Sherlock semblait avoir une bonne opinion de lui, alors, sur cet aspect-là, je m'en remettais à l'avis de mon colocataire. Je doutais qu'il puisse approuver un psychopathe sans foi ni loi.

Il s'avéra que la piste la plus probablement concernant ce choix de victime de la part de l'écorcheur était bel et bien issu d'un motif personnel, lié à la vie professionnelle de feu Elias Fitzgerald. Sa société avait plusieurs succursales et antennes un peu partout dans le monde, notamment en Europe et en Amérique du Nord. Il semblait qu'une partie des activités de l'entreprise soit sujette à controverse, mais la plupart des plaintes que nous trouvâmes avaient plutôt une relation avec l'acquisition de certains locaux au lieu de la nature même des travaux qui y avaient lieux, ces derniers étant souvent placé sous le sceau de la confidentialité. Il n'y avait pas eu de lanceur d'alerte sur la firme de Fitzgerald, donc, il était aisé d'en déduire que ce n'était pas cet aspect qui avait donné lieu à ce qui s'était achevé par un meurtre.

Holmes décida qu'il était temps de rendre une petite visite aux locaux londonniens de la société, qui n'étaient autre que la maison-mère et donc l'actuel siège, afin de tenter de trouver une piste plus signifiante pour notre enquête. L'écorcheur était toujours en liberté. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de trace de lui ou d'une autre victime, ce qui nous compliquait la tâche.

Les locaux étaient du genre chic, avec une décoration très moderne, mais pourtant il ne s'en dégageait aucune chaleur. C'était typiquement le genre d'endroit où on vient travailler en étant tiré à quatre épingles. Holmes se comportait comme s'il connaissait déjà les lieux, ce qui ne m'aurait pas vraiment surpris. Il se dirigea droit vers la réception et demanda à voir l'un ou l'une des associés survivants. La responsable de l'accueil tenta bien de lui dire que c'était impossible de les voir sans rendez-vous, mais c'était mal connaître le détective. Voyant qu'il n'en démordrait pas, elle finit par contacter sa hiérarchie et quinze minutes plus tard nous étions dans l'ascenseur qui montait vers les bureaux occupés par la direction. La sœur du défunt était présente, ce qui à mes yeux de profane était une drôle de coïncidence. Elle était dans le bureau des associés de son frère et la discussion semblait pour le moins houleuse. Visiblement, la dame n'était pasdu tout en accord avec ses interlocuteurs. Sherlock écoutait presque avidement la conversation. Non seulement ça devait le nourrir, mais en prime, il allait sans doute pouvoir glaner des informations. Je n'étais pas assez rompu à l'exercice de la profession de détectives pour écouter aux portes. Enfin, c'était plutôt compliqué d'ignorer ce qui se _hurlait_ dans l'autre pièce. Holmes finit par perdre patience. Il ouvrit la porte sans toquer et entra dans le bureau. Je lui emboîtais machinalement le pas. Alice Fitzgerald nous dévisagea avec stupeur tandis que messieurs Victor Gibbson et Andrew Fieldman nous foudroyaient du regard.

– Comment êtes-vous entrés ici ? Cette réunion est privée.

Sans rire. Vu le boucan que faisait le gesticulant monsieur Fieldman, c'était étonnant qu'on ne l'entende pas depuis l'étage inférieur.

– Nous sommes ici par rapport au meurtre de monsieur Fitzgerald. Il se trouve que vous êtes tous les trois les suspects idéaux pour ce crime.

Holmes avait rétorqué d'un ton calme, sans se laisser démonter par le courroux de l'homme. L'annonce de Sherlock avait jeté un froid sur l'assemblée, bien que la moustache de Victor Gibbson tremblait d'indignation face à cette accusation. Fieldman se maîtrisait mieux. En fin de compte, ce fut la soeur du défunt qui reprit le plus vite contenance.

– Comment osez-vous porter de telles accusations ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

– Sherlock Holmes, détective conseil et le Docteur Watson.

Une lueur de compréhension brilla dans le regard de la femme. La réputation de mon colocataire le précédait.

– Nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec Scotland Yard.

Cette justification s'adressait essentiellement à Gibbson qui menaçait d'appeler la police face à cette intrusion. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la tension redescende d'un cran dans la pièce. Néanmoins les trois occupants du bureau étaient toujours méfiants. Sherlock s'octroya un des fauteuils libres. Il résuma rapidement ce qu'il était possible de dire au trio de potentiels suspects, ne prêtant aucune forme d'attention à leurs réactions au premier abord. Alice avait l'air plutôt remontée après ces explications de Holmes.

– Monsieur, même si j'avais des différends avec mon frère, jamais je n'ai voulu sa mort. Hériter de ses parts dans la Banshee Biotech Ltd, est le dernier de mes soucis.

– C'est pourtant une source de revenus non négligeable et votre propre société connaît des difficultés financières

La femme s'empourpra un peu plus de colère.

– Elias m'avait proposé de me prêter de l'argent ou de racheter mes propres parts dans la société, ce qui était beaucoup plus simple pour moi que de planifier son meurtre.

Si c'était vrai, la jeune femme marquait un point. Sherlock se fendit de son premier vrai sourire. Il la croyait visiblement. Restait donc les deux associés. Honnêtement, je devais avouer qu'en dehors de l'argent, je ne parvenais pas à leur imaginer un autre mobile. D'après nos recherches, Gibbson et Fitzgerald se partageaient la gestion de la R&D tandis que Fieldman se contentait de gérer le pôle relationnel et marketing. L'international était à la charge des associés en fonction de leurs disponibilités et les décisions étaient prises de façon collégiale. Les deux partenaires survivants n'avaient pas d'excuses aussi irréfutables, mais guère plus de raison de vouloir sa mort.

Sherlock les interrogea ensuite sur les locaux dont l'acquisition avait fait grand bruit. Ces derniers se trouvaient sur un ancien territoire navajo, ce qui corroborait l'idée du Marcheur de Peau. Fieldman et Gibbson jurèrent que l'achat s'était fait dans les rèles, même si cela n'avait pas plu aux habitants du coin. Les bâtiments étaient dédiés aux activités de recherche de la société. Fieldman avait lâché d'un ton méprisant que ces ennuis avaient lieu à cause d'un ancien culte païen. Ils avaient bien reçu des courriers de mise en garde, je cite, « un vrai ramassis de conneries » qui avaient directement fini dans la corbeille. J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Holmes. C'était plutôt mince mais nous tenions enfin ce qui pouvait passer pour le mobile du meurtre. Comme le dit le proverbe, faute de grive, un moineau fera l'affaire. C'était quand même un beau bond en avant dans notre enquête, le premier qui soit réellement utile. Après quelques questions supplémentaires, nous quittâmes les lieux.


	6. Chapitre 5

Le jour suivant, Sherlock fut occupé à être lui-même. Il voulait suivre une piste, mais il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide sur le sujet. Je me retrouvais à ronger mon frein au cabinet médical, alors même que la journée s'étirait à un point insupportable. Je n'avais pas suffisamment de patients ce jour-là pour distraire mon esprit de l'enquête. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas regarder mes messages toutes les cinq minutes dans l'espoirt de voir un texto de la part de mon colocataire. Heureusement pour moi que les patients étaient rares ce jour-là parce que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. J'étais à deux doigts de partir et rejoindre Holmes peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsque que je sentis une odeur désormais familière. Huile de moteur, after-shave et tabac. J'ouvris la porte au moment où Dean allait frapper.

– Dean ?

Ce dernier se contenta de grogner et de légèrement me pousser pour entrer dans le bureau. Il boitait vaguement et il avait une estafilade sanglante sur la joue droite, qui s'accompagnait de ce qui allait devenir un magnifique cocard au bout de quelques heures.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– J'ai réussi à trouver le Marche-Peau.

Il grimaça.

– Il n'a pas apprécié.

Cela sautait aux yeux, mais je gardais ma réflexion pour moi.

– Installez-vous, je vais m'occuper de vos blessures.

Il repoussa ma proposition d'un vague geste de la main.

– Inutile. Nous guérissons plus vite que les humains. J'irais mieux demain.

Je laissais échapper un soupir agacé.

– Sauf qu'on ne sait pas quels germes cette chose a pu vous transmettre.

Il fallait au moins désinfecter la plaie, ne serait-ce que par acquis de conscience. Dean se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce.

– Si ce n'est pas pour vous faire soigner, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

– J'ai besoin de vous pour chopper cette saloperie.

– Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas un chasseur.

– Nom de Dieu, Watson, t'es un putain de loup-garou. Un peu que t'es un chasseur.

Je pinçais les lèvres tandis qu'il me fixait droit dans les yeux. Une lueur dangereuse brûlait au fond des ses pupilles. Je détournais le regard, mal à l'aise.

– Et de toute façon, Holmes ne conviendrait pas pour ce genre d'action. Un suceur de sang vaut pas un loup.

Il avait l'air sûr de lui et je n'allais pas le contredire sur ce sujet-là.

– Donc tu as un plan.

Le vouvoiement étant inutile, je me contentai d'émettre une affirmation. Ce serait mentir que de ne pas dire qu'une partie de moi, la partie sauvage et lupine, se réjouissait à l'idée de partir en chasse. C'était justement ça mon problème : je n'avais aucune envie de ressembler à Cassady.

– On se pointe à sa planque et on l'arraisonne.

– Et après ?

– Quoi après ? On le garde calme pour Holmes. On ne pourra jamais l'amener au Yard de toute manière. Ce serait dangereux en plus d'être inexplicable.

Et Holmes allait faire quoi de plus ? Le garder au frais dans la cave du 221B Baker Street ? Mais il avait raison sur le second point : on ne pouvait pas l'emprisonner. Il avait les traits d'un mort, sans parler du fait qu'il aurait pu voler de la même façon l'apparence de l'un de ses geôliers, ce qui nous aurait immanquablement renvoyé au point de départ. Je laissais échapper un nouveau soupir. Il avait dû prévoir ma réaction, savoir que je finirais par craquer. J'avais beau me considérer comme ayant tendance à être pacifiste, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés face au danger, encore plus s'il s'avérait que je faisais partie des seuls à pouvoir agir. En quelques mots : Dean avait réussi à me ferrer.

– Comment veux-tu procéder ?

Une lueur victorieuse étincela dans les yeux de Dean. Il était aussi hors de question que je prenne le commandement de cette action insensée, j'espérais qu'il en était conscient.

– Je sais où il se planque. Pas précisément parce que si j'avais laissé mon _empreinte _dans sa tanière, on aurait dû repartir de néant.

Il aimait peut-être la traque, mais pas l'idée de saboter le travail.

– Le plus important, c'est de bloquer ses mains. Je peux t'assurer, Watson, que c'est avec ça que cette satanée bestiole écorche sa proie. Ses ongles sont plus effilés qu'un coupe-chou de barbier.

J'aurais plutôt dit que le fil d'un scalpel, mais cela aurait été s'attarder sur un détail.

– Si tu es prêt, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Je doute que le Marche-Peau nous attende indéfiniment.

Nous quittâmes le cabinet pour nous enfoncer les rues de Londres. Ce n'était probablement qu'une histoire de contexte, mais j'avais une désagréable impression qui me collait à la peau. Dean n'était pas causant, on devait former une bien drôle de paire aux lieux des autres passants. Je fus assez surpris de le voir s'engouffrer dans le métro. Notre route nous mena jusqu'à une ancienne station, désormais désaffectée, celles de King's Cross St Pancras, première du nom. Elle sentait le renfermé et le moisi, mais aussi cette odeur douceâtre qu'avait eu la chambre d'hôtel. Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent subitement sous l'effet de l'excitation plus que de la peur. Nous progressions lentement dans le boyau lorsqu'une forme obscure vint me percuter violemment en hurlant des imprécations incompréhensibles, me projetant au sol suffisamment fort pour me couper le souffle. Je me retrouvais avec cette chose qui n'était pas vraiment humaine sur moi, ses mains enserrant ma gorge avec force.

– John ! Change !

Ma répartie cinglante s'étouffa dans ma gorge dans un gargouillis sinistre. Je sentais plus que je ne voyais que Dean essayait de m'aider.

– _Change ! Maintenant !_

L'ordre me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Inconsciemment, mon corps obéit à l'injonction et entama le processus de transformation. Si vous n'avez jamais vu de transition d'humain vers loup-garou, c'est un spectacle que je vous déconseille. On ne change pas avec un « pop » de pétard surprise, non, même si c'est assez rapide, c'est toute votre personne qui mute, qui se déforme pour adopter un autre physique. Ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable, pour moi, c'est un peu comme lorsqu'on a des fourmis. Excepté que cela concerne absolument toutes les parties du corps. La métamorphose prit totalement le Marcheur de Peau au dépourvu. Son étreinte se desserra et j'en profitai pour m'en dégager. J'attaquais aussitôt, dans le but de ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de fuir. Mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de l'être. Un goût terreux, accompagnée de celui de la viande boucanée m'emplit la gueule mais je tins bon. Le Marche-Peau avait le goût de la mort. La mort qui se pavane bien tranquillement sur ses deux jambes. Il ne se laissait pas faire, mais même à deux loups, nous avions du mal à le maîtriser. Je reçus un violent coup sur le museau, assez fort pour me faire voir des étoiles, mais ne desserrai pas les mâchoires pour autant. Il y eut soudain un bruit semblable à une déchirure et mes crocs se retrouvèrent à serrer un lambeau de peau. Je fus projeté un peu plus loin, vaguement étourdi.

Quand je repris mes esprits, au bout de quelques instants, Dean était penché sur moi. Plusieurs nouvelles estafilades étaient venues s'ajouter aux premières. Il avait l'air inquiet.

– Tu peux te relever ?

Je grognais l'équivalent d'un oui et me redressai avec prudence sur mes quatre pattes. Le Marche-Peau s'était fait la malle. Je lâchai un grondement frustré.

Le retour à Baker Street fut un poil laborieux, d'autant plus que j'avais été contraint de rester sous ma forme lupine, mes vêtements n'ayant pas survécu à la transformation. Une chance pour moi, je n'étais pas plus imposant comme loup que comme humain. Mon gabarit plutôt court et trapu se traduisait aussi pour mon côté animal. Aux yeux des personnes inattentives que nous croisâmes, je passais pour une espèce de (très) gros chien-loup. En tout cas, je ne fus pas fâché d'arriver à l'appartement. Je me dirigeai droit faire ma chambre et une fois la porte repoussée, je repris ma forme humaine en grimaçant légèrement. J'avais toujours l'arrière-goût de l'autre monstre dans la bouche. Magnifique. J'enfilai les premiers habits qui me tombèrent sous la main et rejoignis le salon en terminant de boutonner ma chemise. Dean avait eu l'amabilité de récupérer mon portefeuille et mon téléphone portable parmi les débris de ma précédente tenue. Le mobile avait moyennement apprécié ma petite mutation, il n'y avait gagné que de nouvelles éraflures.

– Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle un échec critique.

J'étais vraiment frustré. Tout ça pour rien. Le Marcheur de Peau savait désormais qu'on était à ses trousses.

– Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à votre place, Watson.

Je sursautai. Je n'avais même pas remarqué Sherlock. Foutu vampire.

– Vous avez abîmé son enveloppe. il ne va pas pouvoir la garder indéfiniment car elle ne peut pas guérir.

– Donc, il va s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre. Splendide, je me sens vraiment mieux de l'apprendre.

– Cessez donc vos enfantillages. Je comptais justement sur ce genre de réaction.

Visiblement, Dean était dans la confidence car il ne fit même pas l'effort de paraître surpris des mots de mon colocataire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait cependant jugé bon de me tenir au courant.

– Désormais, le Marche-Peau se sait en danger. Pour parvenir à ses desseins, il va devoir changer de tactiques.

– Et naturellement, vous avez prévu les possibilités.

Un sourire étira les fines lèvres de Holmes.

– Les associés survivants font des cibles parfaites. Si le Marche Peau agit bien à cause des locaux américains. Il n'est pas non plus exclu qu'il tente de se venger. Vous avez bien contrecarré ses plans après tout.

– Oh, donc, je suis un appât désormais.

De mieux en mieux. Un léer rire échappa à Dean et je le foudroyai du regard. J'aurais préféré avoir mon mot à dire dans cette affaire.

– S'il agit comme je l'escompte, il devrait tenter de se débarrasser de vous en premier, Watson. Vous êtes une menace pour sa mission. Plus que l'inspecteur étant donné que vous l'avez blessé.

J'osais espérer que ce n'était pas a façon de me rassurer, parce que si c'était le cas, c'était absolument inefficace.

– Donc, pour résumer, nous lui tendons un piège. Et comment on va le neutraliser ?

S'il me sortait une réponse du genre « avec une balle en argent », j'allais le mordre. Je n'allais pas jouer les proies si je risquais d'y laisser plus que des plumes tout ça parce que le grand Sherlock Holmes voulait jouer les apprentis sorciers. C'était absolument hors de question.

– Je tiens juste à signaler qu'à deux loups on a échoué.

– C'était une consigne de Holmes.

Ok. J'allais finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Sherlock sortit une fiole de sa poche. Elle scintilla légèrement lorsqu'elle accrocha la lumière.

– J'ai fait jouer mon réseau coup me procurer ceci. De l'extrait de colchique, avec quelques modifications. Ce qui devrait suffire pour paralyser notre meurtrier. Après tout, il est humain à l'origine.

J'espérais qu'il savait viser. Dean n'avait rien à redire au plan.

– Et si l'un de nous le respire par inadvertance ? Vous êtes techniquement le seul mort de notre trio.

Les effets du colchique et de la colchicine n'étaient pas bons pour l'organisme, même ceux aux capacités métaboliques modifiées par la lycanthropie.

– L'indisposition devrait être minime.

– Vous savez que vous êtes un psychopathe, Holmes ?

– Je dirais plutôt un sociopathe de haut niveau.

Je levais les yeux au plafond.

– Il n'y a pas d'aconit dans ce produit, rassurez-vous. Et la dose n'est pas létale, si vous craignez pour votre santé, Docteur. Mrs Hudson ne tolérerait pas la présence d'un cadavre chez elle de toute manière.

En effet, je doutais que ce soit inscrit dans le bail locatif. Par contre, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à attirer un assassin de type surnaturel dans le même logement. Belle logique. Je retins un ricanement moqueur.

– Alors comment on s'organise ? On va veiller tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que le Marche-Peau passe à l'attaque ?

– Je pense que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue.

D'un autre côté, je partageai son avis. Suivre un loup dans Londres n'était pas franchement une tâche insurmontable, d'autant plus que nous n'avions pas été particulièrement discrets. Maintenant je savais que cela avait été fait dans ce but-là. C'était comme avoir agité un foulard rouge sous les naseaux d'un taureau enragé.

– Ce n'est pas risqué que Dean reste ici ? Je veux dire, ça pourrait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille de sentir son odeur.

– C'est un risque à courir.

J'acquiesçais, nous allions avoir besoin du loup-garou et de son envie d'en découdre.


	7. Chapitre 6

Les minutes s'égrenèrent à une lenteur désespérante. L'attente semblait interminable. Nous étions tous les trois sur les crocs, si je peux me permettre l'expression. Dean allait finir par creuser un trou dans le sol à force de tourner en rond dans le salon. Je n'étais pas loin d'être au même point, sauf que je n'arpentais pas la pièce en long en large et en travers. Seul Sherlock restait parfaitement immobile. Il était trois heures du matin passées d'une poignée de minutes lorsque l'une des marches de l'escalier grincer, ce qui nous tira tous de notre état de veille. Je humais l'air discrètement. C'était bien l'odeur du Marche-Peau qui commençait à teinter l'air. Holmes avait visé juste, il voulait se débarrasser de ce qui le gênait dans ses plans et ce, le plus rapidement possible, sans penser une seule seconde à préparer son attaque. Peut-être pensait-il qu'un loup-garou serait isolé parce que sa nature de se lier à d'autres personnes. En un sens c'était d'une logique imparable, après tout depuis mon retour à Londres, je ne m'étais lié qu'à des êtres surnaturels, même si je ne savais pas exactement comment qualifier ces relations. Nous étions donc à l'affût, prêts à immobiliser le tueur dès qu'il franchirait le seul de l'appartement. Bon sang, j'aurais même pu compter le nombre de marches restantes. Puis la poignée de la porte s'abaissa et le panneau de bois commença à pivoter. Ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de secondes à présent. L'odeur de l'assassin emplissait l'espace. Je distinguais sa silhouette dans la pénombre, de la même corpulence que lors de l'attaque dans le métro. Cinq secondes plus tard, Dean et moi lui avions sauté dessus après que Sherlock lui ait lancé le contenu de sa fiole au visage. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre au niveau des effets de son produit, surtout sur un être surnaturel, mais le Marche-Peau fut comme tétanisé. L'odeur du produit me fit éternuer.

– Vous nous l'avez pétrifié, Holmes.

Le ton de Dean était amusé, comme si ce n'était qu'une bonne blague. Je devais avouer que c'était saisissant comme réaction. Nous déplaçâmes le Marche-Peau jusqu'à un fauteuil et nous l'entravâmes de notre mieux, n'ayant qu'une idée approximative de l'efficacité sur la durée du produit concocté par Sherlock. Il ne mit qu'une poignée de minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Entre temps, j'avais rallumé la lumière et nous pûmes découvrir notre assassin. Dans l'éclat de la lampe, l'écorcheur était bien moins impressionnant que dans l'obscurité d'un tunnel désaffecté, d'une part parce qu'il était entravé, mais aussi parce que Fitzgerald de son vivant n'avait pas eu un physique très effrayant. Il manquait un morceau de son avant-bras, enfin, seulement la peau. Sauf qu'au lieu de voir les muscles à nu là où je l'avais mordu, on y voyait une autre peau, plus basanée que celle du mort. Jusque-là, j'avais surtout pris sa nature pour une métaphore un peu tordue, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment pu revêtir un épiderme comme on enfile une combinaison de plongée. Je m'étais trompé en me rattachant à la réalité, à une norme que je trouvais rassurante. Naturellement, le prisonnier tenta de se défaire de ses liens, mais Dean était plutôt doué pour faire des nœuds. Le tout en silence. Le meurtrier n'avait pas émis un mot ni grogné. En fait, il se contentait de nous fixer d'un regard mordoré brillant de fureur. N'importe qui se serait probablement rengorgé d'avoir ainsi arrêté un assassin, mais ce n'était pas notre cas. D'une part parce que nous ignorions toujours le vrai motif du meurtre, d'autre part parce que le comportement du Marche-Peau était vraiment déstabilisant. Son absence totale de réaction, en dehors de la fureur visible dans son regard, me laissait pantois. J'aurais de loin préféré qu'il vocifère, lance des imprécations ou nous insulte. Ce calme me paraissait de mauvais augure.

– Comment avez-vous su que je viendrai ?

Il parlait d'une voix douce et pondérée qui tranchait avec le reste. Malgré l'odeur de décomposition de la peau, je distinguai à nouveau le parfum soufré de l'être surnaturel.

– Par déductions simples. J'ai bien peur qu'en voulant nous tendre une embuscade vous ne soyez tombé dans la nôtre.

Le ton de Sherlock n'était pas triomphal : il ne se vantait pas, il se contentait de dire les faits.

– Quel est votre nom ? On ne peut pas vraiment vous appeler Fitzgerald. Ce serait quelque peu irrespectueux envers le défunt.

Dean avait presque aboyé sa question. Une lueur dangereuse brilla dans le regard de l'assassin avant de disparaître derrière un masque impassible.

– Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Notah, Homme-Loup.

Un nom amérindien. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient petit à petit.

– Est-ce que vous pouvez vous défaire de l'apparence de Fitzgerald ?

Le regard de Notah se riva au mien et pendant une seconde j'eus réellement la sensation qu'il lisait en moi. Il hocha doucement la tête.

– Bien sûr, Demi-Loup.

Il eut un sourire. L'air se troubla atour de lui. Il y eut le même genre de bruit de déchirure que lors de notre affrontement et nous nous trouvâmes face à un homme plus petit, plus mince, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, à la peau mate. Seuls ses yeux n'avaient pas changé. L'enveloppe charnelle de Fitzgerald gisait en tas froissé sur le sol. Je réprimai un haut-le-cœur. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas plaisant à voir. La différence de morphologie avait fait que les liens qui le retenaient s'étaient relâchés. Il libéra ses mains mais ne fit aucun geste menaçant, aucune tentative pour s'échapper. Décidément, j'étais bien incapable de cerner cet étrange personnage.

– Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je m'en suis pris à cet homme.

– Pas vraiment. Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes.

Parle pour toi, Sherlock.

– La Banshee Biotech Ltd a construit ses bâtiments sur les terres de votre tribu, voire même sur des terres sacrées. Vous avez tenté de les dissuader mais sans obtenir gain de cause. Ceci était donc votre dernier recours. VOus pensiez pouvoir imiter Fitzgerald et faire en sorte que sa société quitte les terres de votre tribu. Vous n'aviez juste pas prévu de tomber sur nous.

Notah hocha doucement la tête. Ses yeux brillaient désormais comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. C'était dérangeant venant d'un homme de son âge... et d'un meurtrier.

– Ils ont souillé des terres sacrées. Ils n'ont pas voulu entendre raison. C'était notre dernière solution.

C'était quand même radical, quoique compréhensible, bien qu'en aucun cas excusable. Présenté comme cela, il était presque impossible de ne pas compatir à la situation de l'amérindien.

– Suite à votre échec, que va-t-il se passer ? Va-t-il y avoir des ... représailles ?

Dean s'exprimait en homme de loi. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer tout ce cirque et je partageai assez cette position. Si la chasse l'amusait, devoir garder le mystère autour de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé n'était pas du tout attrayant à ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses collègues, ou du moins, à Lestrade. Et j'étais de cet avis, c'était une plaie de devoir garder secrète notre nature. Mais devoir mentir sur l'ensemble d'une enquête quand on tenait à la fois le coupable et les raisons du meurtre ? C'était presque physiquement douloureux.

– J'étais le seul à être partisan d'une solution aussi radicale. Se servir de nos arts ancestraux pour manipuler ces envahisseurs. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Il y a eu tant de métissage que la plupart ne se sentent même plus vraiment navajo. Nos coutumes disparaissent aussi sûrement que nos terres.

Il se tourna vers Holmes, l'air presque implorant.

– Monsieur Holmes, accepteriez-vous de les convaincre de quitter nos terres ? Pour que les derniers membres de la tribu n'en soient pas dépossédés ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il formulait cette requête, de surcroît à l'homme qui l'avait empêché de mener à bien sa mission. Je ne pouvais même pas tenter de prédire quelle serait la réaction du détective et encore moins sa réponse. Pour moi, il y avait autant de chances qu'il accepte ou qu'il refuse. Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt eu tendance à parier sur la seconde proposition. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à gagner à réaliser une telle action. Peut-être prouver sa grandeur d'âme, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la maison.

– Si vous acceptez de plaider coupable lorsque l'inspecteur Cassady vous emmènera à Scotland Yard et que vous promettez de ne pas vous évader en reproduisant "ça", je ferais de mon mieux. Bien entendu, je ne peux garantir le résultat de cet entreprise.

Notah sembla réfléchir à la proposition de Holmes. Ses pensées se lisaient presque sur son visage. Il semblait en proie à un réel conflit. C'était une chose que de se faire arrêter, prendre sur le fait, mais devoir plaider coupable, agir comme s'il s'était rendu de lui-même à la police ? Cela revenait en quelque sorte à avouer son échec et son impuissance à protéger les terres de son peuple. Cela devait lui coûter énormément. Mais il garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Il devait peser le pour et le contre en son for intérieur. Pour ma part, j'étais étonné de cette offre. De ce que je savais, Holmes n'était pas du genre à dire des paroles en l'air. Il avait donc une idée derrière la tête. Mais de là à comprendre comment il comptait faire et réaliser un quasi-miracle, il y avait un fossé. L'amérindien finit par se décider et hocha avec lenteur la tête.

– Vous avez ma parole.

– Holmes, vous êtes sûr de votre coup ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question. Après tout, il y avait de grandes chances que cela se solde par un échec. Sherlock me foudroya du regard. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement ce genre de regard, mais ce qui s'en approchait le plus chez mon vampire de colocataire. Un peu comme si vous asseniez le fait que la Terre est plate devant une assemblée d'experts. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable comme sensation.

– Il se trouve que oui, Watson. Il se trouve que messieurs Fieldman et Gibbson ne sont pas aussi innocents que l'on veut le faire croire. J'ai profité de votre petite escapade dans le métro londonien pour explorer quelques pistes supplémentaires.

C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire remettre à sa place. Cette fois, même Dean parut étonné. Nous nous doutions bien que Holmes n'était pas resté inactif, mais nous n'avions aucune espèce d'idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu chercher et trouver comme information qui allaient lui permettre de répondre à la requête de Notah. Je doutais sincèrement qu'il soit possible de comprendre ce qui pouvait motiver mon colocataire à agir de la sorte.

Dean fut chargé d'escorter le coupable à Scotland Yard, emportant avec lui un sac contenant la peau de Fitzgerald. Au moins, j'allais pouvoir me sortir du nez cette odeur de putréfaction insupportable à la longue. Sur ces entrefaites, je pus aller prendre une douche bien méritée et compter les bleus que j'avais récoltés dans cette histoire avant d'aller me coucher et prendre un repos somme toute bien mérité.


	8. Chapitre 7

Deux jours plus tard, un entrefilet dans les journaux annonçait que le meurtrier présumé d'Elias Fitzgerald avait été appréhendé. Ce n'étaient que quelques mots dans un coin qui trahissait le soudain désintérêt de la presse pour ce fait divers sordide. Cela dépendait sans doute du fait qu'il y avait moins de place pour continuer de spéculer sur les motifs du meurtre. Toutefoi, Sherlock ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec l'affaire. Il prenait à cœur la parole donnée à Notah. Je l'avais vu s'agiter pendant ces quarante-huit heures. Il avait quitté Baker Street à plusieurs reprises, mais il était revenu à chaque fois avec l'air renfrogné ce qui n'était pas de bon augure. Je n'osais pas vraiment lui poser de question, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec un air des plus enthousiastes.

– John, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Tiens, cette fois-ci, il prenait la peine de me prévenir.

– Nous allons recevoir de la visite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ous ne devriez pas avoir à faire usage de la force.

– Est-ce que ce rôle va échoir à Dean ?

– Non plus.

Il avait l'air d'un gamin qui attendait que quelqu'un se fasse avoir par la farce qu'il avait préparée. C'était assez déroutant de voir ce genre d'attitude chez une personne qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air enfantin.

Il était près de neuf heures lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du 221B. Je fus surpris de me trouver face à Miss Alice Fitzgerald lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Je l'invitai à entrer et la suivis jusqu'au salon où Holmes patientait. Elle eut à peine le temps de saluer le détective et de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil que Gibbson et Fieldman faisaient leur apparition. Ils eurent l'air étonnés de découvrir la soeur de feu leur collaborateur. Avant qu'ils aient pu émettre un son, Sherlock leur ordonna de s'installer d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation. Personne ne broncha. La scène m'aurait presque donné envie de rire. On aurait dit un enseignant qui s'apprêtait à réprimander des élèves par rapport à leur comportement inacceptable.

– Comme aucun d'entre vous ne l'ignore, un homme a été arrêté pour le meurtre de monsieur Fitzgerald.

Alice acquiesça discrètement, ne parvenant pas à se réjouir de la nouvelle : cela ne lui ramènerait pas son frère. Les deux associés échangèrent un regard et me parurent avoir un sourire satisfait.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi avons-nous été convoqués ici ? Vous nous faites perdre notre temps.

Andrew Fieldman avait l'air passablement agacé. Il n'y avait pas de vraie curiosité dans ses paroles. Il voulait - exigeait - une explication.

– Parce que cet homme n'est pas le vrai tueur. Oh, certes, il n'est pas innocent, mais il a en quelque sorte, simplement profité de la situation, pour dérober des effets personnels.

Une fois ma surprise passée, je manquais de glousser (nerveusement) quand il employa le terme d'effets personnels. J'espérais que ce n'était pas une tentative d'humour de sa part.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Notre vrai coupable est dans cette pièce.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche péter dans le salon. Alice semblait comme assommée par la nouvelle. Fieldman s'était à moitié levé de sa chaise.

– Ce n'était pas évident à trouver. Après tout, le mobile le plus simple, l'héritage, était une fausse piste, même si l'utilisation du poison abondait en ce sens. L'utilisation du poison a bien souvent été l'apanage des femmes. Malgré cela, e n'est pas Alice la coupable. En effet, Elias s'apprêtait à l'aider à combler ses dettes, rédigeant la paperasse adéquate.

C'était donc à cela qu'il avait occupé ses journées. Comme les autres, j'étais pendu à ses lèvres. Je n'avais rien vu venir.

– Elias, en rachetant les parts de sa sœur, serait devenu l'actionnaire principal de Banshee Biotech Ltd. Il aurait donc pu influencer les décisions d'orientation des activités...

Le déclic se fit dans mon esprit.

– Comme par exemple, fermer ou relocaliser les locaux présents sur le territoire navajo, présumai-je.

– Exactement Watson.

Gibbson était devenu cramoisi. Il se mit à tempêter.

– Comment osait-il faire passer les croyances désuètes d'une bande de péquenauds avant nos objectifs ! Cela nous aurait coûté une somme impensable au vu de nos investissements, sans parler de l'arrêt de projets importants et coûteux ! Un renard ne nous aurait valu que des pénalités supplémentaires !

Le masque était tombé. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il serait le coupable. Il avait su cacher son jeu. Fieldman le dévisageait, tout bonnement abasourdi.

– Mais enfin, ce n'était pas une raison de tuer Elias. En me convainquant nous aurions pu tenter de le raisonner.

– Cela aurait pris trop de temps.

– Sans parler du fait que vous aviez les compétences pour l'empoisonner. Sans parler des opportunités.

– Je suis allé le voir à son hôtel, mais cet abruti n'a rien voulu entendre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ruiner notre affaire !

Cupidité quand tu nous tiens. Il l'avait empoisonné à l'hôtel, probablement peu après qu'il y ait rencontré Notah une première fois. Le petit amérindien avait dû réussir à convaincre l'homme. Malheureusement, Fitzgerald avait été assassiné avant de pouvoir tenir parole.

– Vous ne pouvez pas le prouver de toute façon. Et le suspect a avoué, non ?

Il transpirait l'arrogance mais aussi une légère fragrance âcre, la peur ? Il ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui tout à coup. Peut-être sentait-il que sa chance avait tourné. Sherlock n'avait pas avancé ses pions à l'aveugle. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et ne laissait aucun détail au hasard. Il était probablement le seul à comprendre sa tactique.

– Vous êtes libre de partir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous retenir. Mais Scotland Yard est au courant de mes conclusions. Les détectives sont en route et je crois bien que j'entends leurs pas dans l'escalier. Vous pouvez toujours passer par la fenêtre, mais faites attention à l'atterrissage. Mrs Hudson m'en voudrait si vous faisiez désordre sur le parvis de son immeuble.

Cette fois, Holmes avait bien fait un trait d'esprit. Je dus réprimer un début de fou-rire en voyant la tête de Gibbson. Pour moi, cette histoire était terminée. Mais Alice se leva, franchit en deux longues enjambées l'espace qui la séparait de Victor et lui assena une gifle retentissante.

– Espèce de salopard ! C'était ton ami ! Comment as-tu pu ?

Andrew s'interposa pour l'empêcher de frapper une seconde fois, plus par réflexe que pour défendre son associé. L'inspecteur Lestrade débarqua à ce moment-là.

Cette fois, c'était bel et bien terminé. Le vrai coupable était derrière les barreaux, même s'il attendait son futur procès. La famille Fitzgerald allait pouvoir faire son deuil et la police allait retourner à ses occupations courantes. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec Holmes. Celui-ci semblait satisfait.

– Comment avez-vous su que Notah n'était pas le tueur ?

J'étais curieux de connaître le détail de son raisonnement, tant il était avare d'explications.

– Il était plein de remords. Et il y avait des papiers rédigés par Elias Fitzgerald dans la veste que Dean a retrouvé dans la benne à ordures.

– Pourquoi a-t-il accepté votre demande de plaider coupable alors ?

C'était insensé, aucun innocent ne couvrirait un meurtre, à moins d'en connaître l'auteur et de vouloir le protéger, ce qui n'avait clairement pas été le cas dans cette histoire. Le petit indien n'avait eu aucune raison de se dénoncer de la sorte.

– Il se sentait responsable.

– Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes questions. J'avais besoin de connaître ces détails. Sherlock eut un sourire amusé. Il devait s'y attendre.

– Eh bien, il va probablement devoir quitter Londres après un court séjour en prison. Et la Banshee Biotech Ltd devra bien quitter ses locaux en terre navajo, sur décision du conseil d'administration. Miss Fitzgerald pourra éponger ses dettes et s'investir dans la société, aux côtés de Fieldman. J'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas chômer.

C'était à mes yeux une conclusion plutôt satisfaisante à cette enquête. Même si un mort restait à déplorer. La tribu de Notah allait pouvoir récupérer ses terres, et la Banshee Biotech Ltd continuerait ses activités quelle que soit leur nature, sans poser de problèmes aux amérindiens. Holmes me fixa avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Avouez-le, John, cette enquête vous a plu.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer un peu, c'était si évident ? Bien malgré moi, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire. Je finis par acquiescer.

– Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant depuis... Depuis que je suis devenu un loup-garou et que j'ai quitté l'armée.

C'était la première fois que je mentionnai à voix haute mon statut d'être surnaturel. Que je me sentais prêt à accepter le fait de ne plus être entièrement humain, mais quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être quelque chose de plus, qui vienne s'ajouter à mon humanité. Brillante démonstration de l'évidence. Cette enquête n'était sans doute que la première d'une longue série, j'en prenais conscience. Holmes n'allait pas se séparer d'un assistant qui semblait lui convenir, et je ne pouvais pas me contenter de rester un civil passif.

– Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je garde une trace écrite de cette enquête ?

Et probablement des suivantes... Si j'étais de nouveau amené à intervenir aux côtés du vampire. C'était une impulsion, mais cela me semblait important, même si ces écrits ne seraient pas partagés, le monde n'étant peut-être pas prêt à accepter de voir vampires et lycanthropes se promener dans les rues.

– Si cela vous amuse.

Sans trop m'avancer, j'avais une légère impression qu'il se sentait flatté de voir mon intérêt pour l'enquête et pour ce métier qu'il avait inventé. « Détective conseil » et détective privé étaient deux choses totalement différentes, comme Sherlock se plaisait à le répéter. Les seconds n'étant à ses yeux qu'un ersatz de policiers, ceux qui n'avaient même pas réussi le concours d'entrée de la police et de ce fait, les tâches qu'ils accomplissaient n'en étaient que plus ingrates encore que par exemple, faire la circulation ou être le planton sur une scène de crime. Holmes par exemple ne se serait jamais abaissé à suivre un mari adultère pour le confondre au moment du divorce et démontrer ainsi que la femme était dans son bon droit, même si sa survie en dépendait. D'un autre côté, il était probablement trop orgueilleux et avait un trop grand ego pour songer à entrer dans la police. Ses manières avaient de quoi exaspérer même le plus tolérant des êtres humains. J'avais moi-même eu, au cours de cette enquête, envie de lui flanquer un bon coup de poing dans la figure.. J'étais plutôt heureux de m'en être abstenu. Il devait être plutôt satisfait de m'avoir comme colocataire : non seulement, je parvenais à les supporter, lui et ses bizarreries, mais en prime, j'étais un bon réservoir d'émotions et par extension, de nourriture pour lui.

Le fait de retranscrire noir sur blanc toute cette histoire me fit me rendre compte que je n'avais pas vraiment été attentif à toute cette histoire, du moins, de façon moindre que je ne l'aurais dû. J'aurais pu remarquer un certain nombre de choses, un tas de détails qui m'avaient échappés, à l'instar de Holmes, qui n'en manquaient que très rarement. Seul ce qui était relativement évident m'avait sauté aux yeux, même si j'avais réussi à faire quelques déductions, il ne faisait aucun doute que sans les talents de Sherlock, cette enquête n'aurait pas été résolue aussi rapidement, voire n'aurait pas du tout connu de dénouement.

A la relecture de cette histoire, il me parut tout de même évdent que le commun des mortels n'y croirait pas une seconde. Vampires. Loups-garous. Mythes amérindiens. Cela ne ressemblait plus à un pitch de série télévisée pour adolescents qu'à un récit policier. Non, vraiment c'était totalement insensé.


	9. Epilogue

Le dernier point d'interrogation qui persista après avoir réécrit cette aventure, du moins à mes yeux, était Dean. Je ne me rappelai toujours pas notre rencontre, contrairement à l'inspecteur. Il n'y avait pas moyen de me souvenir la façon dont j'avais bien pu lui sauver la vie en Afghanistan. Il avait l'intuition que c'était lié à leur nature commune, mais aussi à la manière dont Notah les avait appelés. Homme-Loup. Demi-Loup. Cela ne pouvait pas être anodin. J'avais besoin d'éclaircir les choses avec Dean plutôt que de me contenter d'explications sibyllines, une bonne fois pour toute. Nous convînmes d'un rendez-vous dans un pub pour en discuter.

Même lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, le loup-garou portait sa veste en cuir, comme une seconde peau. Il ala se chercher une bière avant de s'installer en face de moi. Il était totalement détendu, comme si nous étions deux vieux amis venant profiter d'une mousse après une journée de travail. Le pub était suffisamment ruyant pour que notre conversation passe inaperçue même auprès d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il se passa quelques instants dans un silence légèrement inconfortable.

– Raconte-moi comment je t'ai sauvé la vie là-bas. Parce que je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout.

Dean prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre.

– C'était un soir de pleine lune. Je pense qu'une attaque avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. En tout cas, tu faisais partie d'une patrouille cette nuit-là. Ça te dit quelque chose, ça ?

Je hochais la tête. C'était relativement vague comme détail, mais ça me paraissait familier.

– Vous vous étiez légèrement enfoncés dans la jungle. Bordel, vous étiez tellement à cran qu'on vous sentait à dix bornes.

Il eut un demi-sourire en coin.

– Attends, ... je crois que je commence à comprendre...

– J'avais été blessé peu de temps avant et cette nuit-là, je ne pouvais pas ne pas me transformer. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je subissais une transformation depuis la toute première.

Je savais très bien ce que ça faisait d'être forcé de changer contre son gré. Ces soirs-là, c'était bien plus le loup qui avait le contrôle que l'homme. ma main se resserra sur ma pinte.

– Vous étiez tellement occupés à guetter l'ennemi que vous n'avez rien vu venir.

Les images me revient en mémoire avec force. Je serrai mon verre si fort qu'il explosa dans la main, me recouvrant de bière au passage et m'entailla la paume.

– C'était toi putain.

Un grondement m'avait échappé.

– Je les ai empêché de te tirer dessus et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ?

L'espace d'un instant, il eut presque l'air désolé.

– T'as survécu, non ? Et tu fais un bon loup-garou.

J'eus subitement envie de le frapper.

– Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de transformer quiconque. C'était accidentel.

– Billy en est mot, espèce de connard. Tu l'avais mordu lui aussi.

– Tout le monde n'est pas digne d'être un lycanthrope, John. Billy était peut-être un chic type, mais il n'avait pas le cœur d'un loup.

Le coup de poing partit avant même que je ne songe à le frapper. Ce qui me soulagea au moins autant que ça me fit mal. Je secouai ma main endolorie en grimaçant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'excuse et je ne le ferais pas non plus. Il ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de finir son verre.

– Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

Ma colère était presque entièrement retombée après l'avoir cogné. J'étais quasiment maître de moi.

– Nous sommes une meute. En quelque sorte.

– Pardon.

– Je t'ai transformé. Tu fais partie de ma meute. Nous sommes liés. Je suis responsable de toi.

Je me massais les tempes. Sortir d'une galère pour sauter dans une autre. Magnifique.

– J'ai une dernière question. Qu'est-ce que l'indien entendait par Homme-Loup et Demi-Loup ?

Dean sourit de nouveau.

– Je suis né loup-garou, toi non. Voilà ce que ça signifie.

C'était assez logique. Et tout cela expliquait relativement bien comment il avait pu me forcer à me transformer dans le métro. Cependant, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire partie d'une meute quelconque , surtout pas celle de Dean. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui faire confiance. Je me levai.

– Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Je rentre.

– A bientôt, John.

– Compte là-dessus.

Je quittai le pub sans attendre sa réponse. Je rentrai directement chez moi.

Au 221B Baker Street.


End file.
